<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy Sunset by Starrdust31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856433">Snowy Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31'>Starrdust31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandalorian Tumblr Commissions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Dincember, F/M, Gen, M/M, Snow, Soft Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dincember writing prompts by @dindjarindiaries over on Tumblr. November 30th - Snow<br/>Just some really cute fluff. Snowball fight. Sunsets. Kissing. And of course, repairing the ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandalorian Tumblr Commissions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowy Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Dincember writing prompts by @dindjarindiaries over on Tumblr. November 30th - Snow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Fluffy white powder descended from the sky as you sat and watched from the pilot's chair of the Crest. The child was swaddled and tucked against your chest babbling softly in his sleep. Looking down at him you smiled to yourself and gently brushed one of his ears. Grogu gave a gentle coo causing your heart to flutter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had been traveling with Mando and the baby for well over a year now and couldn't have asked for a better family. The three of you had settled into a routine of getting pucks, hunting bounty, taking them back to Karga and of course, running into a problem here and there. The problem for today was of course the ship. The Crest had taken yet another rough landing on Maldo Kreis and needed external repairs. It wasn't as bad last time you had been here and thankfully there were no spiders chasing after you but the planet was still way too damn cold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shivering in your seat you pulled the child closer to you and stood. Making your way down the ladder you set the child on the cot you and Din shared, tucking the blankets around him as if making a little nest, and closed the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Deciding you would check on Din you grabbed your extra jacket and the old cape and gloves he had given to you and put them on. Opening the ramp you descended down and stepped into the crunchy snow. You didn't see Din right away and couldn't find any large damage on the ship - thank the maker- meaning repairs should be quick and easy. Walking around to the other side of the ship you found Din crouched down welding a panel back into place, the snow falling onto his armor and freezing to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How’s it going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Din grunted and tilted his head in thought. “Not bad. Could be better. This should last us awhile.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nodding your own head you placed a hand on Din's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The thick leather gloves kept your hands warm and away from the cold but they couldn't hide the tense muscles of your Din's rigid body underneath your hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Din," you whispered, "it's so cold. You should come in and take a break."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shrugging Din continued his work. "It's almost night fall and I'm nearly done. Then we can get out of here."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Letting out a sigh you watched your breath curl around in ribbons in front of your face. Turning away and tucking your hands in your pockets you decided to watch the last little bit of sun escape below the horizon. The sky was a landscape of beautiful rich colors in varying shades of purple, pink, and blue. It almost made the sky feel warm. It sent a shiver through your body as you tried to soak up any sort of warmth it could find.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sunsets were one of your most favorite things in the entire galaxy. It symbolised the end of a rough day and that tomorrow was brand new. That no matter what life had in store there would always be something new to look forward to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Closing your eyes and inhaling deeply you basked in the warm glow of the last bit of sun as frostbite nipped at your cheeks. When you started to exhale you felt a heavy object hit you in the back, knocking the wind out of your lungs and causing you to stumble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning sharply you saw Din standing, already packing a new ball of snow into his hands as he eyed you down. Giggling, you swiftly ducked and swooped up your own pile of snow and packed it into a ball. Chucking it as hard as you could, the ball made impact with Din's pauldron and bursted into a flurry or powder; dusting his cape with a new layer of snow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Din froze and looked down at his shoulder and gently brushed the snow off. A grin broke out across your face as you suppressed another giggle behind a gloved hand. Your smile quickly fell when Din started stalking towards you, his boots making an almost thundering crunch in the snow. Panicking you bolted for the ramp of the ship, arms swinging at your sides as you practically lept and galloped. You had almost made it to the safety of the ship when your foot slipped onto an icy patch of snow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you made contact with the ground you felt strong arms wrap around you and turn you around causing you to land on top of freezing beskar with an 'oomph'. Giggling again you looked down at Din, his hands now resting on your hips as you straddled him. Although you couldn't see his face you knew underneath he was smiling at you and that warm brown eyes stares into your own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Riduur,</em>" Din whispered. His thumb brushed your hip as his other hand traveled up your side to cradle the side of your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your cheeks deepened in shades of red as you felt heat overtake the frostbite on your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears sprang to your eyes as you repeated the words back to him. You had always found Mando'a beautiful and almost romantic and it was rare that you two exchanged those few words in fear of them losing their meaning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Din swiped away the tears that streamed down your face and pulled you closer to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Mureyca ni</em>," he breathed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lifting his helmet just enough you placed your lips against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was your family. Your <em>aliit</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snow continued to gently fall around you as the warmth from the kiss sent a raging fire through your soul as you continued to kiss your <em>riduur</em>. This was your new beginning. A new life.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>